


There is Always a Fine Line Between Love and Hate

by Not_Your_Deers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Marauders, Mild Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: There is always a fine line between love and hatebut what happens when a revenge plan gets thrown into the mix? In one word: chaos. Lily is tired of how James treats all of Hogwarts, and how he acts. Her revenge plan: charm Sirius and break the Marauders apart.Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Harry Potter. We are not J.K.R, therefore anything you read in this fanfic that you should happen to recognise we are borrowing from her.





	1. The Best Revenge Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written where each chapter is in a different point of view between Lily, James, and Sirius. When one of the three characters engages in something with another character this event will show up in the next chapter with more depth of what comes next for that character. There is mild profanity.

“Evans, go out with me.”

“I would rather go out with the giant squid and then HELL would have to FREEZE OVER before I even remotely consider going on a date with you. Get that in your arrogant, egotistical head. I will never go out with you, Potter.”

 

_**Lily’s POV** _

It was finally summer, and I had come up with the best revenge plan to finally knock Potter and his little band of Marauders down a few notches. Charm one of his fellow Marauders to be in a relationship with me causing a rift between friends. The hardest part would be getting one of the Marauders alone long enough to charm him if that failed, I could always use a love potion administered daily for maximum revenge.

“LILY” My mum called from downstairs, “It’s time to go. Get down here and we will leave for the train station.” I gave my room one last look making sure that I hadn’t forgotten to put anything in my trunk. When I had finished that I went down stairs.

“All ready mum.”

On the way to King’s Cross Station, I was deciding which of the other three Marauders I wanted to use to get my revenge on Potter. Sirius Black, his best mate and the renowned playboy of Hogwarts; Remus Lupin, my fellow prefect, the brains of the group and my friend in the entire group of miscreants; or little Peter Pettigrew, a sweet boy who wasn’t great at magic but had a nice personality before becoming corrupted by Potter and Black. I choose Sirius Black because he is the closest with Potter - being on the quidditch team with him, living with him, and always getting into all sorts of trouble with him.

I swear James Potter’s mission in life is to make mine a living hell. Every day, without fail for the last two years, he had asked me out every break, in between every class, during every class I had with him and whenever the hell he felt like it.

Potter and Black have their own personal fan clubs outside of the fan club for all of the Marauders. I honestly have no idea what girls see in in Potter with his windswept sex hair, tanned body, muscles, being a notorious jerk to other students, always getting detentions or any of the other crap a member of the  _ **James is Great at Everything**_ club finds to thinks about during their meetings. Potter is always playing pranks on me, the girl he supposedly _'LOVES'._  According to Remus, he is only mean to me to get my attention. If he wanted it, maybe he should stop acting like a prick and being such a bastard to everyone he doesn’t like. Sirius Black infuriates me because he treats the female population with little respect shagging one girl than snogging someone new not long after. Apparently he is suppose to be great in bed, not that I would have any idea about that one. Through _'Our relationship'_ we never slept together because I would never be able to come to terms with being another notch on his bed post. Trust me, he really has notches on his bed and if you are a member of the Sirius Black fan club your dream was to be the next. If you had slept together, within twenty-four hours the entire school knew.

You see, when I first found my hatred for Potter, Black, and Pettigrew I started the _**I hate the Marauders,**_ club for any guy or girl who has had enough of the Marauders being the kings of the school. Sadly, the only students in it are my friends Marlene McKinnon, Mary McDonald, Alice Prewett; a hand full of Slytherins who were tired of being the butt of their jokes; and the members of every other quidditch team in the school. Now if you asked me how many teachers are in the ** _I hate the Marauders club_** , I would have to say about half the faculty, because we have: the divination teacher, Filch, Magonagall, and a couple other teachers who hate the pranks they play but find they like the boys otherwise.

When we got to the train station, I had to be quick to get on the train to avoid a certain prat that had this sick sixth sense; he always seemed to know where I was at all times. I called it his stalker sense. Now that I think about it, I overheard the Marauders talking about a map they had that James needed to find me so he could ask me out again. Well, I may as well wait for Mary and Marlee to get here so I can do my favorite thing, Potter bashing.


	2. Back To Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of James's point of view
> 
> James and Sirius are heading back to school for the beginning of their 6th year. James has a new plan for Evans. Will it work or will it crash and burn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from James's Point of view.
> 
> Enjoy. (We still don't own Harry Potter)

“Evans go out with me.”

“I would rather go out with the giant squid and then HELL would have to FREEZE OVER before I even remotely consider going on a date with you. Get that in your large egotistical head. I will never go out with you Potter.”

**James’s POV**

As summer holiday was coming to a close, I began experiencing this feeling that everything was going to change. It was like something huge, and unexpected was going to lead to a Gryffindor Civil War which would later encompass all of Hogwarts as the Marauders prank war to prove who was better leading to actually dueling in the hall between side Padfoot and side Prongs this prank war could have ended the marauders if Moony hadn’t figured out why we were fighting over a girl that Padfoot had no interest in before due to the Marauder code of girls. If Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot or Prongs fancies another girl that girl is off limits to every other Marauder until such a time the Marauder in question has gotten completely over the aforementioned girl. In my case that was one Lily J. Evans sixth year prefect, and the best student at almost everything. Now if a marauder happens to sleep with a girl not because he likes her but because he just wants to have sex with which ever girl it was at that point (Padfoot) she is available to the other three with out fear of protocol 666. No, we do not have that many protocols but we have chosen that number because it is the area code for hell according to Mr. Moony. Back to the Civil War of 1975 at Hogwarts this story is about how Lily Evans broke my heart, nearly broke the Marauders, made living in our own dormitory like living in Hell and why Lily Evans became a cold hearted bitch towards every male student in the school and the members of the Marauders, Sirius Black, and James Potter fan clubs not that she wasn’t already a bitch to the fan clubs but still.

“Young Master Potter time to get up. You have to get ready to go back to Hogwarts.” As Gloria the house elf went on the daunting task of getting Padfoot up I came along tell her I will get the lazy sap up and if she wouldn’t mind getting breakfast brought to us because that is the only true way to wake up Padfoot is with the promise of food or already having food on hand to waft in his face and bribe him with. As Gloria ran down stairs I began to poke and prod Sirius until he came to a sense of partial consciousness asking me “Why do you need to be so violent when waking me?” Gloria returned with eggs benedict, waffles, toast with strawberry and grape jam on the side, and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. This has been the tradition every September first since I first started attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When Sirius moved in with my family after being disowned by his family this also became tradition for him. As Sirius has a bottom less stomach Gloria brings up so much food and even after eating all of that food, he is still hungry so there really isn’t a point trying to get him to stop eating he just gets mad. When we meet on the train on the way to Hogwarts we bonded and became best mates quickly which is also where we met the love of my life Lily J. Evans and my enemy Severus Snape. Until last year when the lake incident had occurred. I was hanging Snivellous upside down when she came to tell me to let him down Snape being embarrassed told her he didn’t need help firm a filthy little mudblood of course she said fine and next time she wouldn’t bother helping him again. This of course made me madder causing us to hex him more. Later when Lily confronted, we got in to a huge argument as usual than hexed me so much I spent the next three days in the hospital wing, this sucked I try to stay away from because Madam Pomfrey scares me with her demeaner. There is a list of Lily Evans related things that we keep track of on the Prongs’ Failure with Lily Evans this list includes the number of times I have asked her out since, third year they way in which she was asked out. Her response to being asked out, how many times she has hexed me and how many ERHWVs (Evans Related Hospital Wing Visits) the last two apply to all of us as Evans really dislikes all of us except Remus. Who we think was given the prefect badge for our year because Magongall and Dumbledore thought that he might be able to control what we do and get us to stop misbehaving class and playing mean pranks on the Slytherins or just playing pranks in general? My mum thought it would be a good investment to by a car when I was six and it turned out later on when I started school having a car so we can get to King’s Cross Station with my trunk and my owl. On the way to the station I started to think that maybe Remus was right about the approach to use on Evans; thinking that she would like big crazy gestures when she doesn’t want to have that type of attention on her, or maybe it is because trying to ask her out when she hates me is making a bad situation worse. According to Moony I should try to become her friend and I should stop threating every bloke who wants to ask her out, although most of the blokes at school have learned to completely avoid that at all costs due to fear of ending up in the hospital wing in a matchbox. Evans of course does not know the reason that all of the blokes in school avoid her like the plague she thinks it is because of how smart and hardworking she is; that was the lie we had her friends and roommates tell her as well as Moony to keep her from learning of my dark corridor dealings with any potential bloke who has an interest with her.

“Padfoot, do you think that Moony’s tactic to get Evans to go out with me would work because we have already tried jealousy and that got us no where but somehow dateless which everyone was completely shocked at due to Evans telling our dates what we were trying to do. Or do you think that I should continue asking her out until I ware her down enough that she finally relents and says yes.”

“You want to know what I think? I think you should try Moon’s tactic because your relationship with her can’t get much worse than non-existent. Honestly nothing can be worse than being forced to spend three days in the hospital wing because Madam Pomfrey can’t find the cause of whatever the hell she did was. What I truly think you should do is maybe pull bac ka little because as much as it pains me it could possibly be the safest path after what happened down by the lake during June.”

“Thanks, Padfoot I think Maybe I will. Now let’s go find and avoid a Miss Lily J. Evans. Later on, when I have her softened, I will start to make it she can stand being within a five-meter distance of me. On the road to friendship than she will finally accept that she has and always will love me.”

“YEAH, and go find Moony and Wormtail, so we can put the final touches on our start of term prank.”

“I forgot about that Padfoot, thanks for reminding me, but remember Moony can’t be to involved with this because Evans would have a fit and give a fellow prefect a detention with Magongall’s permission and we would get even more than him so we have to avoid detention because no one can run the quidditch team with me in detention and you in detention they wouldn’t know how to function.”

“That is true with us both in detention they would just give up and not be able to run practice.”

“This year no matter how much we hate having to bring both the invisibility cloak and the map we have to keep them on our persons at all time to prevent us from getting to much detentions so we can get on Evans good side.”

“Most of that I agree with just not the part with Evans having a good side to begin with mate because you choose one of prudish and stuck proud students in the school to fancy.”

“Boys we are here so let’s get a move on so you don’t miss the train.” As we walked into King’s Cross, we spotted Moony and Wormtail waiting for us. When we walked towards them, I saw a very fast swish of red hair and had to maintain my new plan by remembering what ERHWV I got last June to not run up and ask her out. Acting like I was ignoring her was seemed like the best way to get to start actually treating me like a person instead of spec of dirt on the bottom of her shoes. Little known to me she had a plan to get revenge on me by dating my best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter of there is always a fine line between love and hate. Up next is Sirius his is going to be incredibly short but his second chapter is a lot longer Also I just want to say that I want every Marvel fan who has been waiting for today to enjoy today and Enjoy Endgame and to not Spoil Endgame for those who haven't seen it yet.


	3. Back at Platform 9&3/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Sirius's point of view. When a revenge plan gets set in motion how will Hogwarts' most notorious pranksters the Marauders react? (We still don't own Harry Potter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the beginning of Lily's revenge from Sirius.

“Evans go out with me.”

“I would rather go out with the giant squid and then HELL would have to FREEZE OVER before I even remotely consider going on a date with you. Get that in your large egotistical head. I will never go out with you Potter.”

**Sirius’s POV**

As you know by now, I am living with Prongs, when he woke me up by stabbing me with his fingers. Gloria came in with food like she does every September first. As Prongs and I got ready to head back to Hogwarts, we got to talking about one of his sensitive subjects a Miss Lily Evans. The one thing that we had no way of anticipating was Miss Evans using me to get her revenge on Prongs, after three months of fighting and horrible discomfort Moony finally figured out that I had been confounded. During this ordeal whenever Lils and I were together I would have these weird feelings that I was missing time out of my day. Later on, this was because she had charmed me to forget what she had told me and anything I had told her about the Marauders that she could use to her advantage in breaking us up as friends in her revenge against James. As we headed to King’s Cross Station, we started talking about his new Evans plan; ignoring her until she came to the mind-altering realization that she was in love with him and had to be with him. When we had finally separated from the parents, we made our way to Moony and Wormtail who was waiting for Prongs and myself at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Once we had crossed the barrier and were standing on platform nine and three quarters; noticing a swish of red hair Moony, Wormtail, and my self all watched Prongs to see if he would chase after her or if the new Evans plan would keep him from chasing after her. To say we were shocked was an understatement. We never thought that he had the restraint to keep his distance and bite his tongue, we were wrong. Than again maybe he just hadn’t seen her, but I didn’t think that was the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed sorry it is really short chapter four will be out soon and it is much longer.


	4. The Beginning of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning of Lily's Revenge plan. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Lily's point of view; the next chapter goes back to Sirius not James sorry. (We still don't own Harry Potter)

“Evans go out with me.”

“I would rather go out with the giant squid and then HELL would have to FREEZE OVER before I even remotely consider going on a date with you. Get that in your large egotistical head. I will never go out with you Potter.”

**Lily's POV**

When Marlene and Mary arrived, I started letting them in on my plan. “When I see Black, I am going to confound him into thinking that we started dating over summer holiday when we met up in Diagon Alley and have had steady correspondence all summer using sappy letters I wrote to and from myself and using a forging charm turn the letters to me into his hand writing making it look more like we had started dating.” When I had finished telling my mates my revenge plan, they looked at me like I was insane, which I probably was. “Lily why are you using Sirius to get back at James?” Marlene asked while Mary looked at me with this look that asked me what in the hell is wrong with me. “The reason that I am using Black to break up the Marauders and get my revenge on Potter is I am tired of him playing pranks on the student population, him always asking me out, and how much of an egotistical arrogant prick. I am also tired of the way the Marauders act like they own the school and all of the student population seems to worship the ground they walk on and in this school the students idolize Remus Brains Lupin, Peter Sweetheart Pettigrew, Sirius Playboy Black, James Bighead Potter, or as they refer to themselves Messer Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. They need to get knocked down a few pegs and when they are finally given what they deserve I will be so grateful that I was one who got to give them what they deserve. Yes, I love Remus; no, he doesn’t deserve to be included in my revenge plan, but I need to do this to make the Marauders be seen as the egotistical self-centered pricks they truly are.” When I had finished, I was flushed with a look of shear determination in my emerald green eyes. “WHAT IN THE HELL IS WORNG WITH YOU LILY!?!? Mary shouted shaking the windows of the compartment earning us looks from the students and their families. When she was done yelling Marlene than looked at me and slowly started nodding her head in agreement with Mary asking me, “Why would you do that to two really close friends leaving Remus and poor sweet Pettigrew to be caught in the middle?” My response was not what they were expecting when I responded with, “Because for Potter and Black to learn to that they don’t rule the school and to stop messing with me.” Mary and Marlene looked scared when they saw the look of crazed deviousness in my eyes and heard the shear determination in my voice. Slowly they seemed to understand that there was absolutely no way that they were going to change my mind. When the fourth member of our group showed up Alice Prewett, she seemed to notice all of the animosity in the air and asked up what was going on. Before I could respond Mary spoke saying, “Lily is going to confound Sirius Black and possibly use a love potion to convince him they are dating to create a huge blowout between the marauders to finally get her revenge on James.” Alice started to laugh wheezing, “Our Lily use magic to finally get revenge on Potter and in turn breaking multiple school rules. Mary that is the most outrageous thing you have ever said and you are the school’s gossip queen.” Mary looked at Alice who was still bent over laughing stating, “As much I would like to think that Lily has not lost her sanity, our Lily the strict rule abiding, loved by all teachers, completes homework the night it is assigned no matter how far away the due date is, is actually going to do this she has already planned out a back story has vials of amortentia set aside forged letters to her from Sirius from Summer holiday and is getting ready to go spell him and be stuck in a fake relationship with the school’s biggest playboy. Shocking I know.” Alice looked shocked at the idea that I was actually going to do this. When I finally had a chance to speak, I said, “I have to go find Black before it gets any later to start the tormenting of Potter.” After that I left the compartment to go start looking for Black, as fortune would have it, I wouldn’t have to look to far because I had just run into him. Putting on my nicest smile I told him, “Sirius baby I have been looking for you everywhere and here you were the whole time.” He looked confused, shocked and then smiled asking, “So Lils what can I do for you?” “Well Siri what I need is to do this Confundous. Now Sirius we have been dating for over a month you have been scared to tell James Potter due to the fact that he likes me. I am handing you all of the letters that I wrote to you over the holiday you will continue to call me Lils and will call you Siri When James Potter does find out about our relationship you are to respond with ‘Prongs mate, I know you like Lils but so do I. Over summer holiday we connected in a way I never thought possible until now. I hope you understand mate.’ When you have said all that you will tell him, ‘Prongs I have to go find Lils, she’s waiting for me.’ Than you turn and leave and come find me. Do you understand every instruction you have been given?” When I had finished giving Black his instructions, he repeated his lines with perfect clarity. “Prongs mate, I know you like Lils but so do I. Over summer holiday we connected in a way I never thought possible until now. I hope you understand mate. Prongs I have to go find Lils, she’s waiting for me.” When he had finished, he turned and started walking away before coming back over to me. “Lils, how was your holiday? He asked in such a sweet voice I had started to feel bad about doing this, but then remembered why I was doing this ridding myself of any remaining guilt. Sending Black on his way as I made my way to the prefect’s carriage for the meeting,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is back to Sirius with his take on what Lily does best.  
> Also do not spoil Endgame for anyone because it isn't cool.  
> Eventually there will be a recognizable plot line although we don't know when.


	5. Confundus Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius gets charmed. How in the world is he going to react? Will the Marauders stay friends or will a fight ensue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius's point of view on the beginning of the end.

“Evans go out with me.”

“I would rather go out with the giant squid and then HELL would have to FREEZE OVER before I even remotely consider going on a date with you. Get that in your large egotistical head. I will never go out with you Potter.”

**Sirius’s POV**

Realizing that Prongs wasn’t going to go find Evans I went to find her only to have her run right in to me. She smiled at me and, then told me, “Sirius baby I have been looking for you everywhere and here you were the whole time.” I was shocked that Evans had called me Sirius baby; confused that she had told me that she was looking for me because most of the time Evans tried to avoid us like the plague, so in the end I just smiled at her asking, “So Lils what can I do for you?”

Her response was not what I was excepting because she seemed to be trying to flirt with me so I let her continue speaking.

 “Well Siri what I need is to do this **_Confundus._** ” I had the vague feeling that I was under some spell when she told me, “Now Sirius we have been dating for over a month you have been scared to tell James Potter due to the fact that he likes me. I am handing you all of the letters that I wrote to you over the holiday you will continue to call me Lils and will call you Siri When James Potter does find out about our relationship you are to respond with ‘Prongs mate, I know you like Lils but so do I. Over summer holiday we connected in a way I never thought possible until now. I hope you understand mate.’ When you have said all that you will tell him, ‘Prongs I have to go find Lils she is waiting for me.’ Than you turn and leave and come find me. Do you understand every instruction you have been given?” I repeated back the part I was told to say to prove that I had grasped the concept of what she was saying still feeling like I was in a foggy haze I said, “Prongs mate, I know you like Lils but so do I. Over summer holiday we connected in a way I never thought possible until now. I hope you understand mate. Prongs I have to go find Lils she is waiting for me.” I started walking away and then came back to Lily, when the haze wore off, I was looking at her with this dreamy expression when she sent me back to my go find my friends. When I found them, I started looking nervous about what James would do to me when he found out Lily and I have been dating for over a month, ‘wait,’ I thought ‘that isn’t right we aren’t dating; we have never been dating and we never will be dating.’ But another small voice told me, ‘You are dating and you have been for over a month now so stop thinking otherwise Sirius.’

Prongs asked me, “Padfoot is everything okay? If everything was not okay what he could do to help make it okay? And Why are you holding a bunch of letters?” I am pretty sure that making your best mate faint is not the best thing in the world and it was my fault he fainted because of my responses to his questions. “No Prongs everything is not okay. I have been lying to you for over a month about something. I started dating Lily over summer holiday. Prongs mate, I know you like Lils but so do I. Over summer holiday we connected in a way I never thought possible until now. I hope you understand mate.” That was when he seemed to lose it yelling, “WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT? ONE IT BREAKS THE CODE OF GIRLS; TWO YOU KNOW I AM IN LOVE WITH HER, AND THREE I THOUGHT WERE MY BEST MATE!!” Which is when I responded with, “James you have to understand that lily and I connected and that she feels the same way about me that I feel about her. Mate please try to understand I never meant to hurt you it’s just that we didn’t know how to tell you that we are dating and the letters I am holding are the letters that Lily wrote me over summer holiday. I am still your best mate Prongs, but I really want to be with Lily.” Which is when James fainted. Moony than commented, “You didn’t get any letter this summer except from Peter and I.” When I thought about that I realized something was off with the fact that I was holding them instead of having them in my trunk with all of the other letters I received over holiday. “Sirius are you sure that everything is okay, because we know you; you wouldn’t do something like this to any of us no matter how mad you are.” Remus seemed to be very skeptical about the situation. When we boarded the Hogwarts’s Express, Remus left to head to the Prefect’s carriage leaving Peter and I to deal with an unconscious James. By the time we made it to a carriage, we had gotten several strange looks, several cat calls, several sneers, and a handful of people asked why James was unconscious to begin with. Peter and I had finally gotten Prongs on a seat, Remus had finally returned from the prefect’s meeting; I told them, “We really need to make him conscious that way he can kill me and get it over with because I can’t handle waiting.” It took several tries before we got James conscious. When he came to, he told us, “I had the strangest dream. Padfoot told me that he was dating Lily. How absurd right? When did I end up on the train?” Remus than told Prongs, “James it wasn’t a dream Padfoot really I dating Lily and they are really happy.” Than as Remus finished Peter started, “You ended up on the Train because Padfoot and I carried you all the way here and then when Moony got back we woke you up which brings us to now.” The look Prongs gave me was terrifying because it was one of those if looks could kill looks. Which is when I told him, “Prongs I have to go find Lils, she’s waiting for me.” Than I just walked away leaving my mates more confused than before. At that point I had started looking for Lils, when I had found her; she was with Marlene, Mary and Alice three fellow sixth year Gryffindors. I entered to three confused looks and Lily looking smug and pleased with her self which at first was disconcerting. “Siri you’re here finally I thought you had forgotten about me.” To which this is what the other three exclaimed, “Siri!!” Than Alice continued, “A.)  When have you ever been on a first name basis, let alone nicknames? B.) Why does Sirius look so happy to see you and you to see him when usually you look like you ate something sour? C.) What in the name of Merlin is going on here Lily!?!?” Lily and I looked at Alice and started laughing when Lily than started to respond to Alice with, “We became on a first name basis over the holiday when we ran into each other in Diagon Alley. I started using nicknames when Sirius and I started dating. Which is why Sirius is so happy to see me we haven’t seen each other in a while. So that is what is going on. Does that answer all of your questions Ali?” Marlene than asked, “How long have you been dating and where was your first date?” When I was done laughing at the questions Alice had asked, I answered with, “We have been dating since the middle of July and our first date was ice cream at the ice cream shop in Diagon Alley.” Than as I finished answering Lily and I looked at each other and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James in next so stay tuned for his breakdown about his best friend and his life long love.


	6. The Code Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is on the Hogwarts express heading back for his sixth year. Sily is a thing. Will James explode or will he accept the inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is James second Point of view where he may or may not find out aboutSsily. How will he react?

“Evans go out with me.”

“I would rather go out with the giant squid and then HELL would have to FREEZE OVER before I even remotely consider going on a date with you. Get that in your large egotistical head. I will never go out with you Potter.”

**James’s POV**

As I watched Sirius go on to the train Moony, Wormtail and I looked at each other. Wormtail asked, “How was everyone’s holiday?” Moony than responded with, “Well I had finished my homework in the first two weeks had to deal with my furry little problem three times oh and I reread _Hogwarts a History_ a few more times, stayed with Prongs and Padfoot for a few weeks but you already know that. I hung out with Lily and other than that it was pretty uneventful. How about you Wormtail?” I sighed and proceeded to smile when Remus said Evans’s name. “As you know I went to Spain for a month to visit my grandparents, then stayed with the Potters so yeah all in all not a very exciting holiday. What about you James?” I was starting to wonder what was taking Padfoot so long because once eleven o’clock hits Remus is off to go do prefect stuff. “Oh, right what I did over holiday. Well as you both know Sirius moved in with us near the start of the break. I wrote to Evans she replied to my love note of, ‘ _Lilies are red; violets are blue; Please be mine, Because I love you._ With _Your blood is red; Your ashes are black; Go to hell, and don’t ever come back._ ’ So maybe she is warming up to me the most interesting thing that happened was when you guys came over and we planned the start of school prank. Maybe with the new plan Evans and I will finally get along and she will go on a date with me.” When Sirius finally came back, he was looking at me fearfully so I asked him, “Padfoot is everything okay? If everything was not okay what he could do to help make it okay? And why are you holding a bunch of letters?” What I was expecting was the answer he gave me shocking us all. “No Prongs everything is not okay. I have been lying to you for over a month about something. I started dating Lily over summer holiday. Prongs mate, I know you like Lils but so do I. Over summer holiday we connected in a way I never thought possible until now. I hope you understand mate.” That was when I lost it yelling, “WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT? ONE IT BREAKS THE CODE OF GIRLS; TWO YOU KNOW I AM IN LOVE WITH HER, AND THREE I THOUGHT WERE MY BEST MATE!!” So, he responded with, “James you have to understand that Lily and I connected and that she feels the same way about me that I feel about her. Mate please try to understand I never meant to hurt you it’s just that we didn’t know how to tell you that we are dating and the letters I am holding are the letters that Lily wrote me over summer holiday. I am still our best mate Prongs, but I really want to be with Lily.” Which was the last thing I remembered before waking up in the compartment. Upon waking I said, “I had the strangest dream. Padfoot told me that he was dating Lily. How absurd right? When did I end up on the train?” Remus than told me, “James it wasn’t a dream Padfoot really is dating Lily and they are really happy.” Than as Remus finished Peter started, “You ended up on the Train because Padfoot and I carried you all the way here and then when Moony got back we woke you up which brings us to now.” The look I gave Padfoot was terrifying because it was one of those if looks could kill looks. Which is when he told him, “Prongs I have to go find Lils she’s waiting for me.” Then he just walked away leaving us more confused than before. After he had left, we all exchanged a look that asked ‘what the hell just happened?’ after all of the confusion Remus asked, “How does prefect Lily Evans go from despising us to dating Sirius Playboy Black especially after how last term ended? It just doesn’t make sense. Maybe they are under a spell? No, it can’t be that there are only two spells that would do that and one of them is highly illegal and the other for a spell big enough to do that can only be done by someone who is excellent at charms which would eliminate four students and the staff and two of those students are acting weird and the other two are you and me James. Maybe someone gave them a love potion over summer holiday but that is as highly improbable as them being hexed. So, what could be causing Lily and Sirius to act this, because Sirius would never do this to you James, and Lily quite frankly hates the two of you; combined this is the weirdest behavior exhibited from them. Don’t you agree Peter that there is something more to their new relationship than meets the eye?” When he was finished, he turned to Peter who had been watching the exchange with a look of what could only be described as horror that two of his mates had a huge argument, “I think you may be right Remus because Sirius and James are basically brothers with the two of us and Sirius wouldn’t do anything to ruin that. Hopefully we can get to the bottom of this fast before this causes the end of the Marauders not that it would we have been through so much together as a family. James are you going to be okay because we are going to need you to get to the bottom of this with us.” When Peter addressed me, I snapped back to reality realizing that they were both right about there being something fishy about the ‘Relationship’ between Padfoot and Evans. “Yeah I will be fine I just need time to wrap my head around this because it is seriously disturbing that Padfoot and Evans are dating. I do agree with you that there is no logical, physical, or mental way those to would ever connect on a deep level unless some outside third party was in play.” As the boys watched me cringe at the concept of Padfoot and Evans they looked just as disturbed as I felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was James Lily in next also from now on there will not be much Sirius input unless he is majorly involved with that part of the plot. I hope you enjoyed Please comment it would be greatly appreciated


	7. Red Alert: Danger Imitate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After James's reaction, will Lily take the higher road and be kind and polite to him or will she lose her cool and blow up at him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Lily Can she keep her cool or will Potter the arrogant egocentric toerag drive her to snapping?

“Evans go out with me.”

“I would rather go out with the giant squid and then HELL would have to FREEZE OVER before I even remotely consider going on a date with you. Get that in your large egotistical head. I will never go out with you Potter.”

**Lily’s POV**

When Sirius finally entered Alice, Mary, and Marlene each had confused looks and I just couldn’t help but look smug and pleased with myself. “Siri you’re here finally I thought you had forgotten about me.” To which this is what the other three exclaimed, “Siri!!” Than Alice continued, “A.)  When have you ever been on a first name basis, let alone nicknames? B.) Why does Sirius look so happy to see you and you to see him when usually you look like you ate something sour? C.) What in the name of Merlin is going on here Lily!?!?” Sirius and I looked at Alice and started laughing when I had started to respond to Alice with, “We became on a first name basis over the holiday when we ran into each other in Diagon Alley. I started using nicknames when Sirius and I started dating. Which is why Sirius is so happy to see me we haven’t seen each other in a while. So that is what is going on. Does that answer all of your questions Ali?” Marlene than asked, “How long have you been dating and where was your first date?” When Sirius was done laughing at the questions Alice had asked, he had answered with, “We have been dating since the middle of July and our first date was ice cream at the ice cream shop in Diagon Alley.” Than as Sirius finished answering Sirius and I looked at each other and smiled. Then I turned to him and asked, “How did Potter take the news?” to which he replied with, “Well when I told him he started yelling about me breaking the Marauder code of dating.” Which earned him some looks which asked what that is. “Well you see Lils if one of us fancies a bird than that bird is off limits and, in this case, that bird was you because James mega fancies you. When I told him that we had connected he fainted than Remus left for the prefect meeting leaving Peter and I to load him onto the train. We decided that we didn’t want to have to deal with James without our voice of reason we left unconscious reviving him when Moony returned which lead to more screaming and me leaving to come find you.” When he finished, I started laughing when Marlene cleared her throat, “Lily you do realize that you are dating a Marauder, who is on the outs with his best friend; who subsequently is in love with you. This is going to lead to major problems for you and us because we full support you, but James is quidditch captain for Sirius and myself which could lead to a huge fight.” I started to panic, “You don’t think I should go talk to him so a war breaks out in Gryffindor tower, do you?” Mary had finally spoken, “Lily yes I do think you should talk to him before WWIII breaks out in a school corridor or the boys’ dorm.” With that I stood to leave to go do my job to prevent anything from happening to some poor unsuspecting student. Walking along the train I was worried that Potter would act out rashly and him and Sirius would never recover from this major road block in their friendship. While I was thinking I hadn’t noticed the tears that began to leak from my eyes. When I had finally found their compartment, I was extremely worried what would happen once I entered but let the thought pass by and entered. What I saw I was definitely not prepared for. Peter and Remus were on either side of Potter who was crying. At once they all looked up and saw me standing there. The way Potter looked at me was freighting he had a look of absolute furiousness and an evil glint in his eyes that he saved for the Slytherins in our year it terrified me because I knew that I was going to be absolutely screwed. “Hey guys…” I started to but was cut off by Potter. “What could you possibly want now Evans?” I was so nervous I felt like I was fighting Voldemort which is also very nerve racking. “I just wanted to come and see how your summers went because I am friends with Remus and Peter.” Remus gave me a look that I know that isn’t true, then Potter responded with, “You know what Evans you are a major BITCH. Somehow you go from hating Sirius and I to dating him when you swore you would never go out with a Marauder unless it was a cold day in hell and trust me, I tried to find a way to freeze hell over. So, I know for a fact that something incredibly fishy is going on here. Since you don’t actually care how our holidays went because I know for a fact you haven’t stopped writing letters to the two of them why don’t you tell me what you are really doing here so I can go wallow in self despair in peace.”

“Fine you want to know what I am doing here. I am here because your best friend my **_Boyfriend_** and the rest of the Gryffindors in our year excluding those two are worried about the toll of Sirius’s and your fight. Because I quite frankly don’t have the patience to deal with your **CRAP** right now James. Yeah, I get you and your best friend got into a fight well if you remember last spring my best friend embarrassed me in front of the whole school by calling me a mudblood ending that friendship and the only reason he snapped was because of you always bulling him. I know how it feels to lose your best friend because I have had it happen to me twice in the last six years. So cut the crap the only reason you are pissed is because you fancy me and have for years and now you see me in a happy relationship with your friend well James I’m sorry to burst your little bubble but I won’t ever like you like that and maybe if you start acting your age than maybe I might start to call you a friend rather than a pain in my arse.” At the end of my tirade I was fuming, James ugh Potter, I need to stop calling him James. Potter had pushed me into snapping but for some unknown reason I felt like I was going to be sick as I waited for one of the three of them to answer. By that point most of the students could hear me yelling at Potter which was not an uncommon occurrence but the subject of the fight was new. As the entire school staff included knew about Potter’s obsession with asking me out. So naturally when they heard James duh Potter call me a bitch they knew something was up so naturally the students came close enough they could listen in on the next epic Evans, Potter fight what the students heard was something they weren’t expecting finding out that me Lily Prefect Evans was dating notorious playboy Sirius Black was a complete shock seeing as the entire male population at Hogwarts knew that asking out me was an open invitation for the Marauders to come after you sending you to the hospital wing. (Yeah, I knew all about Potter’s dealing with any bloke that had or wanted to ask me out. I just pretend that the lies my friends have been telling me for a year and a half were true.) The news that Black and I have been dating for over a month was even more surprising because on many occasions the entire female population had wished that Sirius stayed with a girl longer than a week but a month and a half was a new record. Another thing that was a common occurrence is me telling James that there was no way I would ever go out with him let alone any of the other Marauders calling them rule breaking, egotistical, bighead, arrogant pricks or toerags depending on the day my insults were more creative or on the days that I was feeling particularly vicious I would let Potter think I had excepted his date request than add on something along the lines of after the giant squid or when it is a cold day in hell but my personal favorite retort was when I had told him that I had finally scene reason and that I really loved… leaving it hanging was vital because Potter would never know what I was going to say which lead to the next time he asked me out I said I love the fact that no matter what you do you will never get a date with me than I poured a pitcher of ice cold pumpkin juice in his hair laughing at how dejected he had looked after that. When Jam dug Potter finally responded he seemed so sincere.

“Lily I’m sorry I just can’t let you do this as much as I care about Sirius, I just can’t bare to watch you put so much into this relationship to see become heartbroken due to the fact that he left you for some bimbo. I just love you too much to see you get hurt.” By the end of his speech I had to look away due to the fact the tears returned and were threatening to spill at what Potter had said he really did love me but how he only knows the Lily that hates him and wants him out of her life. He doesn’t know the Lily that would do anything for her friends. As I watched him Remus spoke, “James you need to tell Sirius you feel this way because I know it is a major betrayal but Lily is right, I can’t let you and Sirius execute protocol 666 due to the fact that the entire school would get caught in a war between the most popular blokes in school. I’m sorry mate but it is Lily or every other person in the school and I have to choose the school just like Lily is.” Peter looked to shocked at what James had said before my tirade to even realize that he was suppose to say something. When he finally got over the fact that Potter had called me a major bitch, he responded in a shy timid voice like he did every time Potter and I got into a fight over something. “Prongs, Moony is right you have to give Padfoot the benefit of the doubt because in all actuality this relationship is more than likely that thing we talked about before Evans got here.” When the boys had finally finished, I got a chance to defend my choice. Even though I felt that for once James Potter was actually being incredibly sincere and truly loved me. “Potter I get it I really do, but I really care about Siri and he really cares about me. I am sorry for the troubles this will cause for Siri and yourself but you need to just except the facts and get over yourself. Okay because the world doesn’t revolve around you and your ego.” As my temper began to rise, I had to keep myself in check because if I let it slip to people than it would get back to Potter and Black and I couldn’t allow that to happen. As I glared at James, I tried to keep my poker face intact but was having a hard time. “James you know what. I am so tired of you thinking that you can control everything I do. It is my life to live not yours or my sister’s or Snape’s so in the name of living hell stop trying to live my life for me. Remus and Peter, I wish you a pleasant rest of your journey. James when we get to Hogwarts, I wish you would pitch yourself off the astronomy into the black lake. Have a nice life.” Slamming the compartment door, I stormed off back to my compartment finding out that I had been in there for several hours just listening to Potter, Peter and Remus. Upon my return I noticed we were almost to Hogsmeade. When we pulled into the station, I help Hagrid get all first-year students into the boats. I than made a bee line straight to the carriages not bothering to wait for my friends. When I had finally reached the carriages, I entered the first empty one I came across and waited for others to join me so the carriage would be off to the school. The people who joined me was the people I wished to see least. As I watched the carriage door open, I saw a head of raven hair duck in, when he looked up and saw me, we just stared at each other when Peter entered after James followed by Remus. As I tried I couldn’t because just at that moment Sirius walked in completing the Marauders this is when I groaned because some how not only had I ended up in a compartment with the boy I was using as my boyfriend to get my revenge on his best friend but the other three people who could ruin my plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter we have pre-written so this won't be updated as soon as the other chapters. I hope you enjoyed next we will go back to James. Sirius won't have one until he is needed in an important plot development. Please comment it would be greatly appreciated.


	8. Secrets and Life Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally made it to Hogwarts. The Marauders and Lily begin to discuss plans and secrets that they might be keeping from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I am finally updating. Sorry this took so long to write. I had a major case of writer's block. Please enjoy chapter eight and for sticking with this story for so long.

****“Evans go out with me.”

“I would rather go out with the giant squid and then HELL would have to FREEZE OVER before I even remotely consider going on a date with you. Get that in your large egotistical head. I will never go out with you Potter.”

**_James’s POV_ **

Waiting around whilst Remus helped get the first years into the boats, I went to find a carriage. I found one with only one person in it. When the rest of the group arrived, I opened the door, and ducked my head in. When I looked up, I saw a pair of emerald green eyes looking back at me. We locked eyes for a brief moment before I sat down next to her. Peter then entered followed by Remus and then lastly Sirius. Remus and Peter sat across from me while Sirius sat next to me.

“So, Lily did you enjoy you summer holidays?” I asked in the most sickeningly sweet voice I could muster.

“Fine, I guess. My sister got engaged to a walrus. He hates me, but it can’t be helped. I also somehow was roped into being the maid of honor meaning I have to learn how-to walk-in heels. Sirius how was your summer holiday?”

“Fine I still lived with James but I am looking for a motorcycle and a place in London.”

“Fascinating. What else do you plan on doing after you finish school”

“Well I plan on becoming an auror with my mate Prongs here.” I nodded in agreement with what Padfoot was saying.

“Generally, people in a relationship know the plans the other has for their life, relationship. So, Lily why are you asking Sirius what he plans to do after Hogwarts?” Remus was getting his highly intuitive face on. I recognized that look from the number of times he helped us each become animagus.

“Well we never really talked about what was coming next we always talked about that moment. Never planning for the future, we tried to stay in the moment. So, does that answer all of your questions Remus?”

“I guess. I still think there is something your keeping something from us Lily.”

“Remus I am starting to think that you are losing your mind. I’m not keeping anything from you. Sirius and I are dating; my sister still believe that I am a freak; James Potter is still an arrogant egotistical prick, and you are still my best friend.” Lily was starting to look pissed I knew that if Remus kept pushing her, she was going to break.

“Evans as much as you think I am an egotistical bigot I can safely say you are much more of a prudish bitch.” Lily looked like she was going to slap me. I laughed at that idea. When the carriage finally reached the school, Lily bolted from the carriage into the school.

“Bye Lils.” Sirius said as she ran to get as far away from me as possible. Internally I began to think to myself that she is just using Padfoot she doesn’t really care for him. Some day she’s going to be mine. I will get the girl if it’s the last thing I do. We walked into the great hall and sat down at our usual spots at the Gryffindor table. I didn’t really remember the sorting. I sat watching Lily as she laughed and enjoyed the company of her friends. I had to pay attention to what the hat was saying to keep my starting at Evans from being creepy. After the feast was over and we were able to head up to Gryffindor tower; I saw something that was seared into my brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short but I wanted something posted for you guys. I hope you enjoyed. Who knows when the next update will come, but I will try my best to post before August. Enjoy summer and everything that comes with it.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤

**Author's Note:**

> The updates for this fic after chapter seven will occur when we happen to finish another chapter. The text before it says who point of view it is the same before each chapter so unless you really want to you don't have to read it each time. 
> 
> Enjoy! Comments and/or constructive criticism are greatly appreciated, thanks!
> 
> The Gryffindor.


End file.
